


Descendants 4: New Generation

by CallieLopez_Kawaii21



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Alata/Magis - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Descendants (Disney Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angel Family, Angel Wings, Angels, Auradon Prep (Disney), Descendants 4, F/F, F/M, Gay, Half-Siblings, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Royalty, Single Parents, Step-parents, Students, Two Fathers, United States of Auradon (Disney), VKs | Villain Kids (Disney), transfer student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieLopez_Kawaii21/pseuds/CallieLopez_Kawaii21
Summary: After five months of graduating, Carlos decides to go back to the Isle with his ex-girlfriend Jane helped him with everything. All the people in Auradon except Ben knows about Carlos's pregnancy. In a couple years new students will arrive in Auradon Prep. But will Elizabeth fit in Auradon Prep.Will she accept her royal side? Or she will just stay a villain?
Relationships: Agri/Hyde, Alata/Magis, Beast/Belle (Disney), Ben/Carlos de Vil, Celia Facilier/Dizzy Tremaine, Chad Charming/Doug, Dr. Facilier/Hades (Disney), Eri/Moune, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Li Lonnie
Kudos: 10





	1. Thanks for helping

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AU and D4 is not Canon. RIP Cameron Boyce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane helps Carlos with his life.

After graduating Auradon Prep, Carlos decides to go back to the Isle because he doesn't want his daughter knowing her father is now the king of Auradon Prep. Jane went with him and they got a place of their own "So Carlos, what are you going to name your daughter?" Jane said asking Carlos. "I'll name her Elizabeth Flora De Vil." Carlos said placing his hand on his stomach. Jane smiled "That's a beautiful name Carlos, you know even though we're no longer together. I'm still gonna help you through all of this." Jane said to Carlos. Then Jane pulled out a box and handed it to Carlos "What's this?" Carlos said asking Jane "Open it." Jane said to Carlos smiling. Carlos opened the box and to see painting of him with his unborn child. He smiled "Jane, this is amazing. Thank you." Carlos said hugging her.

**(Sorry if this is short)**


	2. Transfer Students from Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 years has passed and Carlos along side Mal,Evie,and Carlos are choosing the new VKs to attend Auradon and the new transfer students also came. What happens if Audrey's daughter starts bullying one of the transfer students from Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another AU, but it's not that great.

VK day has arrived again after 16 years, Mal and the other VKs are getting the new VKs. "Alright everyone, gather up. It's time to announce the new VKs attending Auradon Prep." Mal said looking down at all of the VKs. All of the VKs cheered "Okay first up, is Isabella Facilier." Mal said announce one of the VKs and Isabella hugged both of her parents. "Go get them my little princess." Hades said to his daughter. Next Evie pulled out the scroll for the next VK "Next is Justin son of Jay and Gil." Evie said smiling. Jay sighs and cleared his throat "Now, it's Gabriella daughter me and Gil." Jay said looking at his children. Carlos chuckled "It's now time for my daughter Elizabeth De Vil." Carlos said clapping.

All of the chosen VKs went up to where Mal and the others were and standed beside them. "Now, let's mee your parents except one." Mal said looking at Carlos and laughed. First they went to Dr. Facilier "Dad. Can you believe it I'm going to Auradon" Izzy said to Dr Facilier. "That is amazing honey,and also make sure you get you cut. Izzy and your father will be proud." Dr. Facilier said to Izzy and then giving her a hug. Then a mean VK comes out of nowhere and bullies Gabbie "Hey you! Leave her alone." Jay said to the bully "How about no." the bully said laughing. Suddenly Izzy got mad and her hair turned blue and it went in flames. 

But then Hades comes running towards Izzy and grabs her before she did anything to the bully. "Izzy, calm down I'm right here" Hades said looking at Izzy and she started to calm down "Dad! Who is she? How do you even know her?" Mal said asking her dad. Then Ben arrived "Mal, we need to go and bring the VKs" Ben said to Mal and they all left. Once they arrived at Auradon Prep six transfer students were already there. A girl in red turned towards them "こんにちは" Yuka said to them bowing and the other five did the same. "Hey, welcome to the United States of Auradon and I'm Queen Mal." Mal said to them and smiled. Yuka showed them her wings "Woah, are those real?" Evie said asking "Yes, they are real all of our parents are Angels." Yuka said to her. Then Audrey's daughter Marie came storming and poured water onto Yuka's wings and kicked her in the leg and Aurdey came over to Yuka "I'm so sorry. Let me help you." Audrey said helping Yuka to the Nurses office.


	3. Lessons and the visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks has passed and classes now begun, but Mal gets a visit from her father and Dr. Facilier. All of the VKs interact with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will keep trying

Classes have now started and all of the new students are in their classes. Elizabeth sits besides Sara aka Gosei Green "Hi, I'm Sara and what's your name?" Sara said looking at Elizabeth "I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Flora De Vil. Please call me Lizzie." Lizzie said to Sara. Then Ben walks towards Mal "Mal, two guests are here to talk to you." Ben said to his wife Mal. Mal sighed and followed Ben and once they arrived, Mal sees her father Hades and Dr. Facilier "Dad, what do want to talk about. Also everyone go please I want to talk to them in private." Mal said dismissing everyone and left them in the room. "Have a seat dad and Dr. Facilier. Now why are you here dad?" Mal said asking Hades, he sighed "Well, Mal...you see. Me and Dr. Facilier here are married." Hades said looking at Mal.

Dr. Facilier cleared his throat "You don't have to accept us or me, Mal. Even though I'm yo step-father and Celia is you step-sister, and Izzy is yo younger half-sister, it's fine." Dr. Facilier said to Mal and both of them got up and walked towards the door. Mal got up "Dad, wait." Mal said to them and they turned around and Mal walked towards them and pulled them into a hug. "Dad remember, I'm here to support you no matter what." Mal said to them. Suddenly Fairy GodMother came storming in "Mal, we need you. There's a fight between Sara,Izzy, and Marie please hurry." Fairy GodMother said to Mal, she, Hades,and Dr. Facilier ran out of the room to where the fight was.

Once they got outside they all saw Sara flying in the air with a rope tied around her arm and Marie. Izzy was mad she already went up in flames and her hair is blue fire "Marie, stop!" Mal said to Marie. Marie turned to Mal "Why, they are mean! They bring disgrace here." Marie said to Mal "No, they aren't you are." Mal said to Marie and Sara pulled her morpher out. "Change Card, Tensou!" Sara said morphing into Gosei Green. Everybody was shocked "Seaick Power of Water! Gosei Green!" Sara said using her power to set herself free. "Marie, I here by declare that your expelled from Auradon Prep. Also dad go calm her down." Mal said to her and Hades. Hades went over and calmed Izzy down "Isabella, calm down please." Hades said to his daughter and she started to calm down.

**(Sorry if this is crappy)**


	4. I love you and she's your daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos, arrives back at Auradon after 16 years and Ben is surprise, that Carlos had a daughter who looks exactly like Carlos (only by hair). But she looks like Ben by the rest. The Carlos confess his feelings for Ben and tells him that Elizabeth is his daughter.
> 
> How will Ben accept this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder this is my AU

Carlos was just at the bridge to Auradon and then the limbo from Auradon pulls up. "Carlos De Vil, the King wants to see you" the limbo Driver said to Carlos. The Carlos puts his bag in the limbo then gets in. "Am I in trouble?" Carlos said asking "Well, I personally don't know the King never tells me. Maybe you are and I don't know since you haven't been here in sixteen years." The limbo driver said driving the limbo across the bridge and they arrived at Auradon. Carlos got out of the limbo to see Ben waiting for him, Carlos walked towards and Ben pulled his arm out so, Carlos can link his arm to Ben's. "B-Ben, what are you doing?" Carlos said asking Ben "I want to show you the students." Ben said lowering his arm and taking Carlos by the hand. "Also, let me take your bag." Ben said taking Carlos's bag.

Carlos then blushed "Also, today is parents day where all of the children's parents come to Auradon." Ben said to Carlos. Then six Angels flew down and landed "Hey, Ben." Eri said to Ben. "Ben, who are they?" Carlos said to Ben "Ah, it's Tensou Sentai Goseiger." Ben said looking at Carlos. "Goseiger?" Carlos said confused. "Well, it's translated as _**Heavenly Armament Squadron Guard Star Ranger**_ " Alata said kissing Magis' cheek. Then Ben walked towards the school with Carlos and once they entered the building they entered a classroom, and it was Elizabeth's classroom "Well, we have one parent here today." Fairy God-Mother said looking at Carlos. Elizabeth looked up and saw Carlos, so she got up and ran to him "Dad." Elizabeth said to him "Hey, Liz." Carlos said to his daughter.

"Ben, can I talk to you in private please." Carlos said to Ben and nodded. They entered the hallway "So, Carlos what did you want to talk to me about." Ben said to Carlos "Well, my daughter Elizabeth is your daughter. Also, I have a huge crush on you. I'm sorry I know your married." Carlos said to Ben, then tearing up. Ben was shocked at first but brought Carlos into a hug. Elizabeth looked outside the window and looked at the King and suddenly got mad for no reason and turned into a Beast. Then she bursted into the hallway "Elizabeth Flora De Vil, calm down right now or you won't see me for the next twenty years of your life." Carlos said to Elizabeth. Then Elizabeth calmed down and turned back to normal "Dad, this is the first time you called me by my full name." Elizabeth said to Carlos. "Of course, I named you after him your father." Carlos said looking at Ben.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Elizabeth finds out, her father is the King. She goes mad and tells her dad (Carlos) she hates him for life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I will be updating slowly.

Elizabeth was shocked, that the King was her father "So, your telling me that fucking King Ben. Is my father?" Elizabeth said asking Carlos. Carlos then sighed "Yes, Ben is your father. I wanted to tell you for so long, but he's a Auradon Kid and I'm a Villain." Carlos said to Elizabeth. Then Elizabeth god angry "WELL, YOU SHOULD OF TOLD ME IN THE BEGINNING DAD. I HATE YOU." Elizabeth said to Carlos then running back to her dorm. Carlos then started to cry and Ben pulled him into a hug "Don't worry. Also Carlos can I ask you something?" Ben aid to Carlos "Yeah, sure. What is it Ben?" Carlos said asking Ben. Ben pulled apart from the hug and looked a Carlos "Will, you be my boyfriend?" Ben said asking Carlos. Everyone was outside and awed "Yes, I will Ben." Carlos said then kissing Ben.


	6. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day in Auradon and all of the people there are giving and receiving gifts from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Valentine's Day special.

Ahh, Valentine's Day is where people give their friends,families,or even partners gifts on Valentine's Day. Everyone got ready for Valentine's but... Carlos doesn't have a Valentine's until he found a note outside his door. "Roses are _Red_ , Violets are _Blue_. Your eyes are pretty as the _bright sky_. But your personality is the one that caught my _heart_. So please meet me at the place where I took her on a date, but if your confused it's the Enchanted Lake. Make sure you wear a nice suit or dress because I would blush for you." Carlos said reading the card. And Carlos gets ready and Evie and Mal helps him. Mal and Evie put Carlos into a Black and White dress and so Carlos went down to the Enchanted Lake and Ben was waiting there for him.

Ben saw Carlos walking towards him. "Carlos... you look very beautiful." Ben said looking at Carlos, "Why, thank you Ben." Carlos said then kissing Ben's cheek. Then they both sat down and Ben cleared his throat "So, Carlos. Why didn't you tell me that Elizabeth was my daughter until last week?" Ben said asking Carlos "Well, you loved Mal and I didn't want to tell you after sixteen years. But she already..." Carlos said stopping. "She what?" Ben said to Carlos, "She knew, I was pregnant. The others as well, I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Carlos said then bursting into tears. Ben pulled Carlos into a hug and hugged him tightly "Carlos, it's fine. But it's you who I want not Mal." Ben said to Carlos. When they pulled apart both of them looked into each others eyes. Then Ben kissed Carlos straight on the lips and they pulled apart "Carlos, will you be my boyfriend?" Ben said asking Carlos "Yes, I will." Carlos said to Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a late chapter for Valentine's Day


	7. Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Mission! Tensou Sentai Goseiger!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous Goseigers were set in stone for a year after their children went to Auradon Prep. Now Ben and the others find six weird face-looking phones with cards. But at the bottom of statues it says "Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Mission! Tensou Sentai Goseiger!" "Gosei Red" "Gosei Pink" "Gosei Black" "Gosei Yellow" "Gosei Blue" "Gosei Green". And they got Mal to reverse the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never mentioned or written this in the story, so yeah. It's basically like when the original Goseigers were protecting Auradon they were turned into stone for a year (even though it's suppose to be 1,000 years). So Mal got her spell book from the Museum and found a spell and reversed it. (The original Goseigers are in their morphed selfs)

As Ben and Carlos walked through the front of Auradon, Carlos sees something "Hey, Ben. What are those six statues doing at the front?" Carlos said asking Ben. Ben looked at the statues "Well, those just randomly appeared a year ago and I heard that they were suppose to live a 1,000 years." Ben said to Carlos. Then Evie appears "Hey love birds. Ooo these statues are amazing and they look so real." Evie said looking at them and then looking at the pedal stool " _Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Mission! Tensou Sentai Goseiger!_ " Evie said reading what it says on the pedal stool. The others appear "Skick Power of Storm! Gosei Red" "Skick Power of Breath! Gosei Pink" "Landick Power of Stone! Gosei Black" "Landick Power of Buds! Gosei Yellow" "Seaick Power of Waves! Gosei Blue" "Seaick Power of Life! Gosei Green" "I wonder what that means" Mal said to her friends.

Jane gasps "Wait, I heard stories of the previous Goseigers doing those poses after their roll call." Jane said bringing out a book and flipped to the page. "See look." Jane said showing her friends. Suddenly a mysterious voice comes out of nowhere _"Please, help us. We've been turned to stone by a stone turning monster and we were here when we transfered our children here. Yuka my sweet daughter who is Gosei Red and my youngest daughter Sara who is Gosei Green. But me,my husband, and my friends are the REAL Goseigers, in order to release us you need to find the spell of turning things back to the way they were before turning to stone. So please hurry!" Alata said to them._

Then Mal pulls out her spell book and all of the people of Auradon came outside and to watch to what's going on. "Ahem. For those whose been placed in stone and trapped, I now release you from your stone cavern." Mal said casting the spell and the Goseigers turned back to normal. "Thank you Mal." Agri said to Mal and all of them demorphed.


	8. Update

**Hey, everyone. It's been two weeks lol, I will be updating with new chapters soon maybe in like another two weeks or so.**


	9. Update

**Hi!, I just wanted to come on here and say that this story is coming to a close soon because I've been focusing on school,my personal life, and my current story I've been writing called "A Human or A Zombie?".**

**So yeah, next and final chapter coming soon.**


	10. A good ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After graduating from Auradon, Ben and Carlos got married and had twins a year later. But Elizabeth was forgotten forever, so Ben send her back to the Isle. Now everyone had a good life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

Years have now past, Ben and Carlos got married and had twins a boy and a girl named James and Marie De Vil. But now Elizabeth was forgotten and she regrets what she did, but everyone on the Isle and Auradon now knows her as the 'Forgotten Girl'. She was banished from Auradon.

Everyone now had a happily ever after.

The End!

**(Srry if this is short, I am currently busy)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Descendants and Tensou Sentai Goseiger crossover


End file.
